Waiting
by LikaylaxLileyxLuvr
Summary: A two-shot story: Lily loves Miley. Miley's straight. Amber's gay. Ashley doesn't matter. When you add all of this together, what do you get? Sequel in progress!
1. But Never Will

Waiting: Prequel to Defeat

**Waiting: CH1- But Never Will**

**Lily POV:**

I looked around my room. "_Last day here," _I thought, my gaze casing upon a single picture. A picture of my best friend.

Hold up. Let me explain. I'm Lily Truscott. I'm only 14, but I'm moving out from home. Why, you ask? Simple- my father, my only parent (living), is now in jail. For beating me to the point I almost died.

Oh, no. Not from the beatings. From attempted suicide.

Yes, things were that bad. I wanted to die. To do anything to keep from living. I downed a whole bottle of Advil, followed by a whole set (2 month's worth) of anti-depressant pills, and then (saved the best for last), I cut myself. No, not just a slit.

I tried to drive a knife through my heart.

I failed.

Now, back to that picture. Miley Stewart- My best friend. But lately, I've been feeling odd around her. I'm not sure how, exactly. I just do. I get butterflies in my stomach, and my heart starts pumping. The really sad thing? I don't know, exactly. But I think I may be in love with her.

I shook my head to clear it. I looked around again. This time, I picked out an old diary I never wrote in.

Maybe just once…

I picked up a pencil and started to write. Not an entry, no. A story. About how things COULD go.

But never will.


	2. 1000 Times a Second

Waiting- CH2-

**Waiting- CH2-**

**Lily POV:**

_My heart beats a thousand times a second, when I'm… with… you. Can you feel it jumpin-_

"Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey, Lils! It's Miley. Can you meet me at Rico's in 20 minutes?" she said. I nodded. _Oops! She can't see me!_ "Yeah!" I said happily. "Should I wear a bathing suit?" She said yeah and we hung up.

I walked over to my closet and pushed aside the clothes. "Hannah" isn't the only one with a secret identity.

Oh yeah, there's Lola. But there's also Brie. "Brie" is my singer alter-ego. She's an even bigger star than Hannah Montana.

But Miley can't know that Brie is me! I mean, she thinks I can't even sing! (Boy, I had to work hard to pull that one off!)

Anyways, back to the closet. My pop-star closet is 3 times bigger than Hannah Montana's, because Brie is 3 times bigger than Hannah ever will be. I mean, sure, the country girl thing is cute at first. But it gets old.

Brie, on the other hand, (no last name) is an edgy, on the fringe, gothic/punk chick who everybody loves. Her signature look is one you can't miss. Long, dark, wine-colored hair, heavy HEAVY eyeliner, dark red lipstick. Her outfits vary, but stay dark. Very cool.

But ANYWAYS, back to the story. I walked into the closet, verifying my voice. I picked out a simple black bikini with tiny red cherries all over it. I then grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on over the bottom. When I took a look in the mirror, I was happy. I grabbed a towel and left mom a note.

When I got to Rico's, Miley was already there. "Hey," she said, all serious and stuff. "Cove?" I nodded. **(A/N: Where Miley told Oliver she was Hannah and then he fainted snicker snicker) **We walked down the path to the cove.

"So, what's up?" I asked her. "What do you mean?" She was lying. Badly, at that.

"You act all serious and then I ask what's wrong, and you're all, like, 'what'!" I said. She looked guilty. "Okay, so I was being serious because I need your help. Amber and Ashley." I knew we were in it, deep. I closed my eyes. "What is it?" She looked nervous. "Amber asked me out. I said, no, but, still!" My eyes shot open.

_"WHAT!?"_ I shrieked. "No way! Amber's gay?!" She nodded. "Yeah, but since I said no, she's so out to get me!"

"Well, then we'll just have to beat her at her own game!" I yelled. "But for now… let's hit the water!"

We spent the entire afternoon in the water, playing around. It would have been perfect, if not for that ONE little slip up!

We were talking. "I was thinking about asking this person out," I said. Miley immediately looked interested. "Who?" "Well, she's really nice, and sweet, and funny-" "WOAH! Hold up there- _she_?" asked Miley.

Crap. "Uh, yeah." I felt guilty. I looked down at the water and I kicked a rock. Miley took a hold of my chin and made me look her in the eyes. Her soft blue, perfectly china doll eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said softly. "I was afraid…" I closed my eyes. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend any more."

"That's what you thought? Oh, Lily!" she said, whacking me on the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For not thinking!" she was joking, and we were both smiling. "Lily, you can tell me anything. I promise I will always accept you, no matter what." Suddenly, it was like a big weight was lifted off my chest.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around her. I went to just hug her, but at the last second, Miley turned her head.

My head was spinning, my eyes were wide, my heart beating 'a thousand times a second,' as Brie would say.

Because my 'straight' best friend, Miley, just kissed me. And I liked it.

**End**

**A/N: Check out the sequel, Defeat, coming soon!**


End file.
